Harry Potter et le grimoire de Gryffondor
by Emrah
Summary: *Chapitre 18 + comment télécharger le film HP2 depuis le Net! (maintenant, c'est PG-13!) C'est parti pour un moment d'action!* Harry entre en 5ème année. Il apprend qu'il est l'héritier de Gryffondor, et, par quonséquent, reçois de nouveaux pouvoir
1. Un étrenge présent

Bonjour ! 

Je voulais juste vous dire que je suis aveugle, et que je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Comme je suis aveugle, je n'est pas la possibilité de lire les livres, alors je les ai écouté. C'est pour cette raison, qu'il y a parfois des fautes dans le nom ou le prénom de certains personnages. Si quelqu'un se propose volontaire pour corriger les chapitres avant que je les publie, dites le moi dans les Reviews! Ca serai vraiment gentil.

**********

_Harry Potter et la magie du grimoire de Gryffondor_

Chapitre 1 Un étrange présent 

Harry était couché sur son lit fixant le plafond d'un aire distrait. Depuis qu'il était revenu de Poudlard, il se sentait mal. Il se sentait coupable de la mort de Cédric Digory, l'attrapeur de Poufsoufl. Harry lui avait proposé de prendre le trophée du tournoi des trois sorciers en même temps que lui, qui c'était révélé être un porte au loin. Un porte au loin, qui les avais emmené lui et Cédric au prêt de Voldemort. Harry sortit de ces pensées lorsque des petit coup furent frappé à la fenêtre. Le jeune sorcier alla ouvrir, et telle ne fut pas sa joie quand il aperçu sept hiboux porteur de lettres entrer dans sa chambre. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire ! Harry l'avait complètement oublié. Hedwige vint se poser sur son épaule et lui tendit sa patte. Harry détacha le paquet et la lettre qui y était attaché. C'était une lettre d'hermione.

                        Salut Harry !

Comment tu va ? Bonne anniversaire ! J'espère que tes moldus te traite bien.

En ce qui me concerne, ça peux aller. j'ai passé deux semaines chez Victor en Bulgarie. Après une discussion, on a décidé de seulement rester amis !

Bon, je te laisse !

P.S.: J'ai trouvé ton cadeau dans un magasin d'objets unique ! Il ne vende que des objets unique. Il n'en existe pas deux sur terre !

Amitié, Hermione

Il ouvrit le paquet et ce qu'il vit l'émerveilla. Une petite licorne en sortit et fit quelque pas sur le lit.

-Bonjour, dit la licorne.

-T.t.tu p.parle ?

-Oui ! tu ne savais pas ?

-Non !

-Et bien, seul toi Harry, sais que je parle. En fait, même Hermione ne le sais pas.

-Comment se fait-il que tu connaisse mon prénom ?

-Harry, je dois te dire une chose. C'est important, alors écoute moi bien jusqu'à la fin.

Cela fait bien mille ans maintenant. Un sorcier du nom de Godric Gryffondor ma créé. Ils ma ensorcelé pour que je sois immortel. À ça mort, il ma  confié tout ces pouvoirs, pour que moi, à mon tour les confère à ces héritiers.

Lorsqu'un héritier meurt, ces pouvoirs me sont retournés. Avec plus, ce que lui, a assimilé pendant ça vie.

Mais voilà que tout les mille ans, un héritier plus puissant naît. Un héritier de Gryffondor doit recevoir les pouvoirs de l'héritage qu'a 15 ans.

Harry, tu es cet héritier.

Harry faillit s'étrangler de surprise.

-Moi, Héritier de Gryffondor ?

-Oui, Harry, et tu vas très prochainement recevoir tes pouvoirs.

Un héritage ne se lègue pas par le sang, mais par le caractère. Tu as exactement le même caractère que Godric Gryffondor.

Harry était stupéfait par toutes ces révélations.

-Est-ce que tu as des pouvoirs magique toi ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, et bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.


	2. La transmission des pouvoirs

Bonjour ! 

Je voulais juste vous dire que je suis aveugle, et que je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Comme je suis aveugle, je n'est pas la possibilité de lire les livres, alors je les ai écouté. C'est pour cette raison, qu'il y a parfois des fautes dans le nom ou le prénom de certains personnages. Si quelqu'un se propose volontaire pour corriger les chapitres avant que je les publie, dites le moi dans les Reviews! Ca serai vraiment gentil.

**********

Chapitre 2      La transmission des pouvoirs 

Harry ne savais pas quoi faire. Que devait-il faire ? Comme si la licorne avais lu dans ces pensée, elle lui répondit :

-Harry, ta tâche est d'éliminer Voldemort. Pour le moment, tu n'as pas tes véritable pouvoirs. Mais dès que tu les aura, tu comprendra mieux.  Maintenant, regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Harry s'exécuta et lorsqu'il fixa les yeux de la licorne, une sensation étrange lui parcouru le corps. C'était étrange. L'héritier de Gryffondor avait l'impression de se sentire plus fort, plus courageux, plus en sécurité.

Maintenant, il comprenait tout ce que la licorne lui avait expliqué. C'était plus pour lui de l'évidence, qu'autre chose.

-Je dois te donner le grimoire magique de Gryffondor. C'est à toi de découvrir à quoi il sert. Il prit le grimoire et le posa sur sa table. Les autres hiboux s'impatientait. Le jeune sorcier essaya d'attraper coquecigrue mais celui-ci allait dans tout les sensé. 

À moins de réveiller les Dursley ça ne sera pas possible, pensa Harry. 

Aussitôt, la licorne s'envola et détacha la lettre à la patte de coquecigrue.

-merci ! dit Harry.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi ! répondit la licorne.

Harry lu :

                        Salut Harry !

Bonne anniversaire ! J'ai du réduire trois fois ce paquet pour que cet idiot de coq réussisse à le prendre ! C'est tu que dès maintenant tu es un sorcier de deuxième sicle et que tu pouvais utiliser la magie à l'extérieur de Poudlard ? 

Fred et George m'on acheté une superbe robe de soirée ! J'ai vraiment aucune idée d'ou ils ont pu choper cet argent !

À bientôt , Ron

Harry pris sa baguette et agrandit trois fois le minuscule paquet. C'était un livre. Sur la couverture, il était inscrit, 

Toutes les techniques d'un véritable attrapeur.

Harry s'empressa de prendre un parchemin et écrivit :

                        Salut Ron !

Merci pour ton cadeau, il est super !

Comment va ta famille ? Ici, les Dursley sont tout jour aussi débile. Je vais pouvoir me défendre un peu, avec la magie !

                        Harry

Il plia la lettre.

-Pourrais-tu accrocher ça à la patte de coq ? demanda Harry.

-D'accord ! répondit la licorne.

-Au fait, comment t'appelle-tu ?

-Gryffondor, m'avait appelé Luna. Mais toi, si tu veux, tu me m'appeler autrement.

-Y a-t-il un prénom en particulier que aimerais avoir ?

-Non !

-Alors je pense qu'il n'y a aucun inconvénient à ce que tu t'appelle Luna.

Harry détacha un troisième paquet à un autre hibou. Harry reconnu l'écriture brouillonne d'Hagrid.

                        Salut, Harry !

Joyeux anniversaire ! Je suis actuellement dans les montagnes de franc avec Olympe. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, car c'est une mission tope secrète.

J'espère que mon petit cadeau te plaira, car ici, on ne trouve pas grand chose !

                        Hagrid

Harry ouvrit le paquet et un petit serpent s'y trémoussait dedans. 

-Salut, dit harry.

-Tu arrive à me parler ? répondit le serpent étonné.

-Oui ! Est-ce que tu est venimeux ?

-Oui, mais je ne mordrai que si tu me demande de mordre quelqu'un.

Génial !

Est-ce que tu grandis ?

-Oui, je suis sensé mesurer environ 2 mètres 20, quand j'aurai atteint ma taille adulte ! Mais comme tout serpent magique, je suis capable de rapetisser autant que  je le veux.


	3. Le courrier du cœur

Chapitre 3      Le courrier du cœur 

Dereck !

-Hein, quoi ?

-Dereck ! C'est comme ça que je veux t'appeler !

-Ah, cool !

Le serpent se plaça au pied du lit pendant que Harry continuais d'ouvrir ces paquet et de lire ces lettres. Le 4ème hibou, provenait de... Sirius ! Harry s'empressa de détacher la lettre de la patte du hibou et lu :

                        Cher Harry,

Tout d'abord, bonne anniversaire. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je suis maintenant dans une embuscade alors je n'ai pas pu t'acheter de cadeau. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. 

                        Affectueusement, Pattemol

Harry était inquiet pour son parrain. S'était la seul personne vivante de sa famille qui l'aimait. Il pris la lettre du 5ème hibou. L'écriture était ronde et soignée.

                        Cher Harry,

Bonne anniversaire. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de parler après la troisième tâche. Je voulais vraiment te remercier d'avoir amené le corps de Cédric. 

Je propose que l'on fixe un jour, ou nous pourrions se voir sur le chemin de traverse.

Harry, s'il te plaît, ne te sens pas coupable de sa mort. Tu as été tellement courageux d'avoir amené le corps de Cédric au risque de ta vie !

À bientôt, Cho

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond incroyable dans sa poitrine. Cho, la fille qu'il aimait, lui avait écrit, et lui avait donné rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse. Luna qui avait apparemment comprit, lui dit :

-Tu aimes cette jeune fille ! n'est-ce pas ?

-Non ! Mais non ! Qui ta dis ça ?

-Harry, elle t'aime aussi.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as bien compris.

-Mais comment tu sais ?

-Harry, je t'ai bien dit que j'avais des pouvoirs magique non ?

-Oui, mais.

-Quand tu la verras, sois tranquille et écoute là bien jusqu'à la fin. Ce qu'elle a à te dire est très important pour elle. Rappelle-toi que tu es la seul personne qui ai vu Cédric mourir ! Après ça, ça devrait ce faire tout seul.

-Mais qu'est-ce tu dis ? Je ne comprend rien !

-Tu verras bien !

Harry se dit qu'il écrirait plus tard une réponse à Cho. Le 6ème hibou, venait de Poudlard.

                        Cher Mr Potter,

Vous prendrez note que la rentrée sera le 1er septembre. Le PoudlardExpress partira à 11 heures précise, sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de qings-cross. (désolé mais je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit !) 

Vous savez, je pense, qu'il nous manque cette année, un gardien et un capitaine, pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Je vous ai désigné comme étant le capitaine de l'équipe. Si vous acceptez, je vous rappelle qu'il faudra trouver un gardien compétent pour remplacer Olivier Dubois.

Veuillez agréer, Mr Potter, mes salutations distinguées.

                        Professeur Mc Gonagall

Moi ! Capitaine de l'équipe !

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il écrivit une réponse au professeur, comme quoi il acceptait ce poste avec joie et qu'il trouverait un gardien dans les meilleur des délai. Il détacha la lettre de la patte du 7ème hibou. 

                        Bonjour, Harry !

Comment tu vas ? Bonne anniversaire ! Je voulais t'informer que tu pouvais désormais utiliser la magie chez toi. Je sais que tu as la licorne de Gryffondor ? C'est très bien. Je t'expliquerai plus qui elle est et se qu'elle fait à Poudlard.

Amicalement, Albus Dumbledore


	4. Mise au point

Bonjour ! 

Je voulais juste vous dire que je suis aveugle, et que je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Comme je suis aveugle, je n'est pas la possibilité de lire les livres, alors je les ai écouté. C'est pour cette raison, qu'il y a parfois des fautes dans le nom ou le prénom de certains personnages. Si quelqu'un se propose volontaire pour corriger les chapitres avant que je les publie, dites le moi dans les Reviews! Ca serai vraiment gentil.

**********

Chapitre 4      Mise au point 

Harry se coucha en pensant aux évènements d'aujourd'hui. Il avait appris qu'il était l'héritier de Gryffondor, il avait reçu un serpent magnifique de la part d'Hagrid, et cho lui avait envoyé une lettre ! Luna s'endormit à côté d'Harry. Apparemment, elle aimait vraiment son nouveau maître !

-Lève toi petit paresseux et dépêche-toi de faire le petit déjeuné ! Hurla la tente Pétunia en tapant violemment contre la porte de sa chambre. » 

-Dereck ? »

-Oui Harry ? »

-Pourrais tu seulement aller faire peur à ma tente, à mon oncle et mon gros cousin ? »

-J'arrive tout de suite ! répondit le serpent. »

Bientôt, on entendit des cris provenant de la cuisine. Harry prit sa baguette magique et descendit. D'un sifflement, il appela Dereck qui vint s'enrouler à ses pied.

-Vous disiez ? »

-Dégage d'ici avec cette chose ! Hurla l'oncle Vernon. »

Le jeune sorcier faisait tourner paresseusement sa baguette entre ses doigts.

-Que fait-tu avec ce bâton stupide dans les mains. Je pensais que tu n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser la magie à l'extérieur de ton école in normal ! »

-Et bien, vois-tu, maintenant, j'en ai le droit ! »

Les Dursley semblèrent pétrifié. 

« Wingardium Leviosa » prononça-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Dudley. Aussitôt, Dudley s'éleva dans les aire. L'oncle Vernon essaya de rattraper son fils, mais il faillit voler à son tour.

-Arrête ça ! »

-Et pourquoi ? »

-Au secour ! Hurla Dudley. »

Harry le ramena parterre un peu brutalement. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine et fit apparaître un sonctueux petit déjeuné. 

Vous ne mangez pas votre quarre de pomme ? »

Les Dursley s'assirent à leur tour, et mangèrent une pomme découpé en quatre qui avait apparu sur la table. Dudley regardait le repas d'Harry avec envie. Le jeune sorcier ce leva de table et remonta dans sa chambre suivit par Dereck.

Harry agrandit sa chambre 10 fois. Maintenant on pouvait y faire tenir tout un stade de Quidditch. Il s'amusa à déplacer ses objets, et organisa sa chambre différemment. Lorsque l'on regardait la chambre de l'extérieur, on ne voyait pas la grandeur de sa chambre.

Il pris sa cape d'invisibilité ainsi que son ballais. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu explorer le monde moldu comme il le souhaitait. 

-Je te laisse le soin de bien garder cette chambre ! dit-il à Dereck. »

Compte sur moi ! »

-Luna ? Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Oui ! Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Mais non !

Harry sortit de la maison des Dursley sans faire de bruit, puis enfourcha son ballais et décolla.


	5. Agitation sur le Chemin de Traverse

Chapitre 5        Agitation sur le Chemin de Traverse 

Harry ne savait pas combien de kilomètre il avait parcouru. Il voyait à sa gauche un pub miteux. Il reconnu... Le Chaudron Baveure ! Comment ce faisait- il qu'il était arrivé si rapidement vers le Chemin de Traverse ! Harry se dit qu'il profiterai de cette occasion pour aller y faire un petit tour.

Il atterrie devant le pub, y entra en faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne le voit, se dirigea du côté des briques qui donnait accès au Chemin de traverse, tapota avec sa baguette la brique qui lui donnait accès et entra. 

Quand il entra, un spectacle incroyable s'offrait à ces yeux. Cinq mangemort, entouraient un autre. Les mangemorts était entrain de torturer un 6ème  Harry voulu ressortir de cet endroit mais la foule le traînait déjà en direction du groupe des mangemort. C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix du 6ème mangemort. C'était la voix de... Severus Rogue ! Severus Rogue son professeur de potion à Poudlard. L'apprenti sorcier ne savait pas se qu'il faisait. Il avança dans la foule des personnes affolée, et se dirigea vers les mangemort. Pour le moment il avait sa cap d'invisibilité. Il pointa sa baguette vers un des mangemort et murmura :

« Stupefix ! »

Ce qui étonna Harry, c'est que au lieu que un seul mangemort soit touché, le « Stupefix » atteignit 4 des 6 Mangemort. Harry ôta sa cap d'invisibilité et cria :

- Lâché le ! »

Il eu un silence ou tout le monde le regardait confus.

- Tien tien, Potter. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir. Tu viens sauver ton professeur de potion ? »

- La ferme, Malfoy ! répliqua Harry. »

Maintenant, tout le monde savait qui se cachait sous cette cagoule.

« Endoloris ! » s'exclama Malfoy.

Incroyablement, le sort atteignit Harry, mais celui- ci avait l'aire de n'avoir rien senti.

« Projecto ! » dit Harry.

Aussitôt, Malfoy se fit projeter contre le mur. Lentement, la cagoule de ce dernier glissa et on pu voir le visage terrorisé de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry s'avança vers son professeur, lui toucha le bras et tout deux transplanèrent dans la chambre d'harry. Il fit léviter son professeur jusqu'à son lit, le plaça confortablement.

- Luna ? »

- Oui, Harry ? »

Y a- t- il un moyen pour le sauver ? »

- Laisse- moi faire !

La licorne se posa sur la poitrine de l'home. Aussitôt, une lumière rouge et or en sortit.

- Voilà, je pense qu'il doit être complètement rétablit maintenant.

Severus Rogue ouvrit les yeux. 

- Ou suis- je ? »

- Bonjour, professeur. »

- Potter, que faites vous là ? »

- Et bien, monsieur, disons que je viens de vous sauver la vie. »

- S'était vous ? »

- Qui ? »

- La personne qui ma sauvé la vie. »

- un peu prêt. Moi je vous ai sauvé des mangemort, et Luna, ma licorne, vous a aidé 

à vous remettre sur pied. »

- Mais comment diable avez vous fait pour transplaner ? »

- Je ne le sais pas moi non plus.


	6. Entraînement

Un petit mot pour mes gentils et gentilles revieweurs et revieweweuse ! Chapitre 6        Entraînement 

Harry pensa qu'il était préférable pour son professeur qu'il se repose en tout cas jusqu'au soir. À midi, il descendit à la cuisine. Les Dursley eurent un cris de surprise quand il l'aperçurent. Apparemment, il complotait quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que vous complotiez pendant mon absence ?  demanda Harry. »

-Oh rien ! répondit l'oncle Vernon.

Harry sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Dudley.

-Écoute, dit la tente Pétunia. »

Nous étions en train de chercher un moyen de partire d'ici.

-Vous pouvez partire, c'est votre problème. Mais s'est votre faute si il vous arrive quelque chose. Ca serait marrent si la porte se mettait à vous courir après et à vous fracasser la tête non ? »

Harry s'assit à la table et fit de nouveau apparaître un superbe déjeuné. Après avoir terminé de manger, il remonta dans sa chambre.

- Luna ? »

- Oui Harry ? »

- Pourquoi, quand on était sur le Chemin de Traverse, « l'Endoloris » que Malfoy ma jeté ne ma rien fait ? Et pourquoi mon simple « Stupefix » à touché 4 Mangemorts ?

- Harry, comme je t'ai dit, tu as les pouvoir de Gryffondor. Maintenant tu n'arrive pas à les gérer. Mais dès que tu auras un peu d'entraînement, ça ira mieux.

Harry pris le grimoire de Gryffondor et lu :

Grimoire magique de Godric Gryffondor, destiné au neuvième des héritier, Harry Potter.

Il l'ouvrit à la première page et lut. Pour apprendre un sort, il suffisait de prononcer Apprehendorum Gryffondor et le nom du sort.

Harry en avait vraiment marc d'être qu'un nom dans la bouche des sorciers. Tout le monde le voyait comme le plus fort, celui qui allait vaincre Voldemort... Mais ce n'était  sur ment pas avec des « Stupefix » ou des « Expeliarmus » qu'il allait vaincre le maje noire le plus puissant de la terre !

Le jeune sorcier prononça :

ApprehendorumGryffondor Doloris

Aussitôt, une lumière rouge sortit du livre, vint envelopper Harry puis disparu.

- Harry, est-ce que tu veux le tester sur moi ? »

- Mais tu es fol ! Je ne te ferai jamais de mal !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a aucun effet sur moi !

- Si il n'a vraiment aucun effet sur toi, je veux bien.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur la licorne, et murmura : « Endoloris »

Une lumière aveuglante sortit de sa baguette et alla frapper la petite licorne de plain fouet.

- Ca a marché ! dit la licorne.

- Ouf ! répondit Harry.

Harry utilisa le même procéder pour les deux autres sort impardonnable. Il feuilleta le reste du livre, et s'arrêta à la page : « Créer des objets » Le livre indiquait qu'il devait prononcer « Gryffondor creatio objecto ! » Aussitôt l'eu-t-il prononcé qu'il se sentit bizarre. Après que l'effet aie disparu, il continua sa lecture. Pour créer un objet, il suffisait de penser très fort à lui, et si tout fonctionnait bien, l'objet était sensé apparaître.

Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces sur une belle table. Incroyablement, une table magnifique apparu sous ses yeux étonné.

- Décidément, c'est impressionnent ! »

********************

mister-master : merci, Je continue ! Je continue !

Molianne : Merci beaucoup ! Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fiction !

JuliePotter : Je continue ! Merci beaucoup !

Assa : merci beaucoup ! Pour le moment, j'ai déjà quelqu'un à qui j'envoie mes chapitres pour qu'elle les corrige, mais si ça change, promis, je te dis ! Ton message m'a fait vraiment plaisir !

marjolaine : j'aime vraiment beaucoup ta fic aussi ! Merci pour ta review ! Pour le moment, il y a déjà quelqu'un qui corrige les chapitres, mais si jamais je t'écris !

Ashley Potter : merci pour ta review !  J'ai vraiment aimé ton message !

Yoann : Merci !!!!!!!

Merci à vous tous !!!!!! Pour le chapitre 7 il faudra attendre, car il faudra que je l'envoie à MissBlack pour qu'elle le corrige !

Emrah Potter 


	7. De l’humain à l’animal

Bonjour,

Voilà le chapitre 7, corrigé par MissBlack ! Dites-lui un grand merci dans les Reviews, elle le mérite !

Un grand merci à tout mes revieweur et revieweuse !

Chapitre 7      De l'humain à l'animal 

Harry se dit qu'il écrirait dès ce soir à Ron et Hermione, pour fixer un jour pour aller faire leur achat au Chemin de Traverse. Il écrirait à Cho dès qu'il aurait les dates qui convenait à ses amis.

            Cher Ron,

Comment tu vas ? Que dirais- tu d'aller le Mercredi 16 Août sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

Harry

Harry écrivit la même lettre pour Hermione et les attacha les deux à la patte d'Hedwige.

- Pourrais tu emmener ça chez Ron et Hermione ?

La chouette huhula doucement.

Deux jours plus tard, il reçu la réponse de Ron par Coq, et celle d'Hermione qui l'avait envoyée avec Hedwige. Harry commença par la lettre de Ron. 

                        Salut Harry

Pour moi, aucun problème. Fred, George et Ginny en profiterons pour faire leur courses aussi. 

Que dirais-tu de passer le reste des vacances chez nous ? Nous te prendrons directement au Chemin de Traverse. Maman s'est arrangé avec Dumbledore.

                        Salutations, Ron

Harry était vraiment content de pouvoir passer les deux dernière semaine de ces vacance chez Ron. Il détacha ensuite la lettre d'Hermione de la patte d'Hedwige, qui avait l'air de s'impatienter.

                        Cher Harry,

Je me suis arrangée avec mes parents. Aucun problème, je m'y trouverai sans doute  là à  cette date.

                        Amitiés, Hermione.

Génial ! ce dit-il.

Harry décida de répondre à Cho. Il prit un parchemin et écrivit :

                        Cher Cho,

Que dirais-tu que l'on se retrouve le Mercredi 16 Août sur le Chemin de Traverse à 14 heures, à la terrasse de Florian Fantôme ?

                        Harry

Harry descendit à la cuisine pour informer son oncle qu'il partirait de cette maison de fou le 16 août. L'oncle Vernon fut totalement enchanté que Harry s'en aille en fin !

Harry monta dans sa chambre. Il avait une vague idée d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, Luna lui demanda :

- Pourquoi ne deviendrais-tu pas Animagus ? demanda la licorne.

- Animagus ? répondit Harry déconcerté.

- Oui, Animagus ! dit-elle en souriant.

- Mais c'est pas difficile ce truc là ? demanda-t-il éberlué.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu as appris les trois sorts impardonnable en trois minutes sans te fatiguer, répliqua la licorne.

- Bon, je veux bien essayer 

Que dois-je faire ?

- Prend ton livre et prononce Animagus.

Harry fit ce que sa licorne lui demandait de faire. Quand il eut prononcé ces mot, les pages du livres se mirent à tourner jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent à la page : 

Devenir Animagus

Il était inscrit que pour devenir un Animagus, il fallait prononcer : 

Discooperio-Humanus-Animagus.

Lorsqu'il l'eut prononcé, l'image d'un magnifique lion apparu dans sa tête. Pour la suite, il suffisait de penser très fort à l'animal qui correspond, se sentir en lui, avoir les même réflexes. 

Harry pensa très fort au lion qu'il avait vu, vida tout son esprit pour laisser qu'une seul image, celle d'un magnifique lion. Puis, Harry eu la sensation de tomber dans le vide. Ses mains devinrent des pattes, ses ongles des griffes, et ses cheveux une crinière. 

À présent, il était à quatre pattes. Il se regarda dans le miroir, et au lieu de voir un garçon de 15 ans, Il aperçu l'image d'un lion superbe. Même comme ça, il avait sa crinière en bataille !

Harry pensa à redevenir un humain. Aussitôt, il redevint un garçon de 15 ans.

- Incroyable ! s'exclama Harry.

- Tu vois ? répondit la licorne. Je t'avais bien dit que tu y arriverais.

Harry regarda l'heure, et fut stupéfait : cela faisait déjà 4 heures qu'il était remonté de la cuisine !


	8. Départ

Chapitre 8        Départ 

Harry attacha la lettre de réponse à l'invitation de Ron, qu'il venait de terminer, à la patte d'Hedwige.

- Pourrais tu emmener cette lettre chez Ron ?

La chouette lui mordilla l'oreille affectueusement et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte.

Le 15 août arriva rapidement, et Harry préparait déjà ces bagage. Le lendemain, il descendit, adressa un bref au revoir aux Dursley et sortit de la maison. Il agita sa baguette magique, et après une détonation assourdissante, le Magiquobus apparu.

- Salut Neville ! He Harry ! s'exclama Stan.

- Salut Stan !

- Veux-tu que je d'aide à transporter ta valise dans le bus ?

- Non merci !

- C'est pour ou, cette fois ? demanda le contrôleur.

- Le Chemin de Traverse, répondit Harry.

- Ca fera 14 Mornie, mais pour 15 t'as un chocolat chaud, et une brosse à dent de ton choix.

- D'accord pour le chocolat, mais laisse tomber pour la brosse.

- Comme tu veux, chef !

Après environs une heure de voyage,  ils arrivèrent à destination. Harry se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur.

- Harry ! Harry !

C'était Ron qui courrait dans sa direction.

- Harry ! appelât Ron tout essoufflé.

- Salut Ron ! répondit-il.

- Alors, comment tu vas ?

- Bien bien, et toi ?

- Ca va !

- Ou est Hermione ? demanda Harry

- Elle est à la librairie, pour changer un peu !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se dirigèrent vers la librairie.

- Et, Ron ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai rendez-vous à deux heures, et il faut que j'aille seul 

- Harry ! Harry !

C'était Hermione.

- Oh Harry, tu m'as tellement manqué !

Elle se précipita dans les bras d'Harry, et le serra si fort, qu'il faillit s'étouffer !

- Tu m'as aussi manqué, Hermione.

- Que diriez vous d'aller au magasin de Quidditch ? demanda Ron.

- Bonne idée ! S'exclama Harry.

- Je vous y rejoindrez plus tard.

- Comme tu veux !


	9. Surprise au magasin de Quidditch

Salut!

Je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'ai un problème avec mon e-mail, alors je n'ai pas pu l'envoyer à MissBlack! 

Merci pour les Reviews! 

Désolé MissBlack!

Chapitre 9         La surprise au magasin de Quidditch 

Il se dirigèrent en direction du magasin en parlant de choses et d'autres.

- Harry, tu ne devais pas me dire quelque chose? Demanda Ron.

- Écoute, Cho ma donné rendez-vous à deux heures au Chaudron-Baveur, et il faut absolument que j'y sois seul, répliqua Harry.

- Oh ho! Notre petit Harry a un rendez-vous! Et il veut aller seul!

- Ron, tu me saoules! Arrête ça!

- Bon, je plaisante, pas de problème vas-y, on t'attendra moi, et Hermione.

- Merci! dit Harry.

Ils arrivèrent au magasin de Quidditch et entrèrent. 

- Et Harry! T'as vu le nouveau ballais qui est exposé ici? Demanda Ron.

- Il est incroyable! répondit Harry.

Sur la fiche, il était inscrit :

Éclaire HP

Ce nouveau balais, surpasse vraiment l'Éclaire de feu. En effet, il peut atteindre de 0 à 350 km heures en moins de 10 secondes. Il a été créé par Stylia Kationor et porte les initial HP en représentation d'Harry Potter. S'il se présente, notre magasin lui offre autant d'exemplaire qu'il souhaite.

- Eh! Mais c'est génial! dit Ron.

- Ouais! dit Harry.

Ils avancèrent vers le comptoir et attendirent. Le magasin était bondé de monde. Plusieurs sorciers et sorcière se pressaient pour admirer l'objet. Le vendeur s'approcha et leur demanda se qu'ils souhaitaient. Ron souleva la mèche de cheveux d'Harry qui recouvrait sa cicatrice et le vendeur s'exclama

Harry Potter! Permettez-moi de vous serrer la main!

Harry lui tendit sa main, et le vendeur lui la serra.

- Combien d'exemplaire voulez-vous? lui demanda le vendeur.

- Oh! répondit Harry. J'en voudrai bien12, si possible.

Ron lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Les voilà! Fit le vendeur. La personne qui a créé ses balais m'a bien chargé que vous aviez le droit à autant de balais que vous le vouliez!

- Ca sera tout, dit Harry en rougissant.

- Comme vous voulez, Monsieur Potter. Souhaitez-vous un papier cadeau?

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Bien, alors. Au revoir Monsieur, dit Ron.

- Au revoir! répondit ce dernier.

Ils sortirent du magasin, encore sous le choque d'avoir 12 Eclairs HP dans les mains.

- Harry, un seul de ses balais coûte 2300 Galions(sais pas comment ca s'écrit)! dit Ron en éclatant de rire.

- Ou là là! répondit Harry.

- Mais dis-moi, pourquoi en a tu pris 12?

- Et bien, je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais je suis devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch!

- Incroyable! dit Ron.

- Et, reprit Harry, il y en a 7 pour l'équipe, 1 pour toi, 1 pour Hermione, 1 pour Sirius, 1 pour Dumbledore et 

- Dumbledore?

- Oui, Dumbledore. Depuis que je suis arrivé, il s'est tout jour comporté comme le père que je n'ai jamais eu.

- Ah, je comprends.

- Et je disais avent que tu ne m'interrompes, 1 pour Cho.

- Pour Cho!!!!! Tu ne la connaît presque pas et tu lui offre un Eclair HP!

- Je compte bien la connaître; répliqua Harry en grognant.


	10. La déclaration de Cho

Chapitre 10    La déclaration de Cho 

- Au Fet, ou est Hermione ? demanda Harry. Elle n'était pas sensée nous rejoindre au magasin de quidditch ?

- Oh, ont la trouvera bien ! répondit Ron.

Harry utilisa un sortilège de réduction sur les éclaires HP, et pu ainsi les mettre dans sa poche. Ils continuèrent de marcher en regardant les vitrine des magasins. Ils arrivèrent  devant la ménagerie magique, ou Harry devait acheter des Miamhibou pour Hedwige. Quand ils entrèrent, ils aperçurent Hermione en train de regarder des hiboux.

- Et, Hermione ?

Hermione sursauta.

- Ne me fait plus jamais ça Ronald Wesley !

- Que fais tu là ? demanda Harry.

- Oh;  je regardais des hiboux. Moi, je n'ai qu'un chat, alors que vous, vous avez des hiboux. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'en ai un aussi.

Harry remarqua alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la section : 

Prix bas, hiboux pas garantis

Il remarqua aussi que les hiboux était moins beaux que ceux du côté : 

Prix raisonnable, Hiboux garanti

Harry prit le bras d'Hermione et la tira de l'autre côté.

- Hermione, choisit un hibou, c'est moi qui te l'offre. dit Harry.

- Oh non Harry, il ne faut pas ! répliqua-t-elle toute rouge.

- Écoute, je te dois bien ça ! insista Harry.

- Harry, Il sont hors de prix ! Reprit Hermione

- Je m'en fou ! répliqua se dernier.

- Bon, alors, je crois que je vais choisir celui-ci dit-elle en désignant un magnifique hibou grand duc.

- Okay ! répondit Harry.

- Excusez-moi, dit Harry à la vendeuse.

- Oui ? répondit celle-ci

- Je désire acheter ce hibou, expliqua Harry.

- Bien, ça fera 200 Galions. (encore, je ne sais pas comment ça s'écris !)

- Harry, c'est beaucoup trop ! fit Hermione.

- Je t'ai déjà répondu que non ! répondit Harry en payant la vendeuse.

- Comme tu veux, dit Hermione.

- Ou vous étiez passé ? Ca fait bientôt un quarre d'heure que je vous cherche ! s'exclama Ron, lorsqu'ils sortirent du magasin.

Il était assis sur les marches du magasin, apparemment furieux.

- Harry m'a acheté un hibou ! Et comment t'as fais pour nous chercher, le magasin est tout petit !

Ron bougonna.

- Quoi ! Il est déjà 1 heure et demis ! s'exclama Harry.

- Oui et puis ? demanda Hermione.

- J'ai rendez-vous à deux heures, répondit Harry.

- T'as rendez-vous ? repris Hermione.

- Ron, je te laisse le soin de tout lui expliquer.

- C'est ça, répondit Ron.

- Bon ! Moi, il faut que j'y aille ! fit Harry.

On se retrouvent à trois heures et demis chez Mme guipure ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Ron.

- Génial ! fit Harry.

Harry laissa ses deux amis, et se dirigea en direction du Chaudron-Baveur. Avec toute la foule, il pris vingt minutes pour arriver à destination. Quand il entra, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite Cho, mais il la vu, assise toute seul à une table.

(Je suis désolé, mais je n'arriverai pas à décrire les expression du regard, car je n'en ai jamais vu ! Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, je suis aveugle.) Voilà s'est fini pour se chapitre ! 

Mais non !!!!! Je plaisante !!!! Voilà la suite !

- Cho? appela Harry lorsqu'il fut prêt d'elle.

- Oh Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle. Son visage, pâle lorsque Harry la vit, s'illumina soudain.

Vient, assiais toi !

Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle.

Assise comme ça, Harry la trouvait incroyablement jolie.

- Oh, ça peut aller dit Harry en rougissant.

- S'il te plaît, écoute moi bien jusqu'à la fin.

- Harry, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute, répondit celui-ci

- Au début des vacances, j'ai reçu une lettre venant de malfoy.

Harry remarqua qu'elle se retenait de pleuré.

Dans cette lettre, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimais et qu'il ne voulait plus que tu t'approche de moi. Il m'a également dit que si je désobéissait, qu'il pourrait aller jusqu'à me tué. Harry, Je t'aime !!!

^^Cette foie, c'est réellement finit !^^ 

Je me demande, si je devrais arrêter d'écrire… Reviews PLZ !


	11. Harry & Cho

Chapitre 11        Harry & Cho 

Harry Prit Cho dans ses bras. Maintenant, elle pleurait abondamment.

- Je t'aime aussi, lui chuchota Harry. Cet idiot de Malfoy ne te fera rien, soit en sûr.

- Oh, Harry ! dit-elle en sanglotant. Tu peux pas savoir comme je t'aime ! 

Le jour ou tu m'as demandé d'aller au balle avec toi, Cédric me l'avait demandé juste le matin avant.

- Cho, c'est pas grave, l'essentiel soit qu'on soit ensemble maintenant, dit Harry.

Cho se retira, et le regarda. Elle s'approcha doucement d'Harry, ferma ses yeux et l'embrassa.

Harry répondit à son baisé amoureusement. Il se sentait bien dans les bras de Cho, loin de tout danger. 

*************************************************************************************************

- Mètre ?

- Que veux tu queudever ?

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais avez vous lu la gazette du sorcier ?

- Pourquoi tu m'ennuie avec ça ! Idiot !

- Mais mètre ?

- Taies-toi !

- Il parle d'Harry Potter et de Lucius !

- Quoi ?

- Regardez !

Sur le journal, il était inscrit :

Nous savons maintenant qui a sauvez le Chemin de Traverse de l'attaque des Mangemorts, d'il y a deux semaines.

Ce n'est autre que le célèbre Harry Potter ! Et oui, il n'a que 15 ans et il a réussi à sauver plus de 300 personnes !

Nous vous tiendrons au courent si nous obtenons plus d'informations.

                            Lisa bitfow, reportère à la Gazette du Sorcier.

Apparemment, il a découvert ses pouvoirs… Heureusement que se fichu livre de Gryffondor à été détruit , car s'il l'avait il pourrait devenir bien plus puissant que moi…

- Queudever ? appela Voldemort.

Queudever, pensant que son mètre allait lui donner une récompense se précipita vers son mètre.

- Vous m'avez appelé ?

- Oui, débile.

Je voudrai te donner une petite leçon.

- Qu…quoi ? demanda Queudever tremblant comme une feuille.

- Tu as bien compris ! Je te signal que tu m'as dérangé avant !

- Mais mètre ? Je vous ai rendu service !

- La ferme ! « Endoloris ! » s'exclama Voldemort.

Queudever s'écroula sur le seul, gémissant de douleur.

Voldemort regardait se spectacle avec délectation.

*************************************************************************************************

Harry et Cho buvait tranquillement une bière au beur.

- Harry, il est trois heures et quarre et je dois rentrer. Ma famille m'attend pour l'anniversaire de mon père.

- Est-ce que je pourrais venir te voir ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit Cho en l'embrassant.

- Ma maison s'appelle Changhouse. Tu n'auras qu'a utiliser la poudre de cheminette !

- Oh, je ne pense pas que j'aurai vraiment besoin de la poudre de cheminette !

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, regarde !

Harry ferma les yeux, et d'un pop, il se trouva à l'entrée du Pub. Il retransplana vers Cho. Celle-ci le regardait la bouche ouverte.

Harry l'embrassa, se qui la fit revenir sur terre.

- Alors ?

- Mais c'est incroyable !

- Merci, dit Harry.

Au Fet, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

- Quoi ?

- Voilà, dit Harry en tendant le balai à Cho.

- Oh !!!! C'est pour moi ça ? 

Harry, il ne falait pas ! Ca coûte une fortune !

- Mais non ! Cho, je t'aime, et ça ne l'oublies jamais !

Harry se leva, embrassa une dernière foie Cho.

- Et oui, moi, s'est Ron et Hermione qui m'attende.

Les deux éclatèrent de rire.

- À bien tôt, Cho.

- À bientôt, Harry.

^^Un peu nul se chapitre, non ? Reviews please !!!!!!!^^


	12. Sauvetage

Voilà le chapitre 12, avec de l'action ! Je ne reçois presque plus de reviews (snif snif)… S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi une petite review, ça fait franchement plaisire !

Chapitre 12    Sauvetage 

Harry se rendait chez Mme Guipure, comme il avait convenue avec ses amis. Il arriva avec 5 minutes de retard.

- Harry ! Ou t'était passé ? demanda Ron.

- C'est bon, je n'ai que cinq minutes de retard ! répondit Harry.

Ron et Hermione se mirent d'un coup à pouffer de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Harry.

- Je vois que ça a marché avec Cho ! dit Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? répliqua Harry.

- Tu as, comme qui dirait, une marque de rouge à lèvre sur ton cou, informa Ron.

- Oh non, dit Harry.

- Oh oui ! dirent Ron et Hermione en éclatant de rire.

- Je dois m'acheter une nouvelle rob de soirée, l'ancienne est déjà devenu petite, fit Harry pour changer de sujet.

- Moi, c'est les rob de Poudlard, annonça Ron.

- Pareille pour moi, répondit Hermione.

- Bien, alors allons-y ! s'exclama Harry.

Après une heure d'essai, ils finirent par trouver la rob qui leurs convenait.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du magasin, ils aperçurent un groupe d'environs 20 hommes encagoulé, entourant apparemment, un passant.

- Au mon dieu ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Viens Harry, il faut qu'on s'en aille ! fit Ron en le tirant.

- Ron, j'ai vraiment l'impression que la personne emprisonnée est une personne qu'on connaît très bien.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'exclama se dernier.

- Ron, moi j'y vais ! dit Harry.

- Je le suis ! dit Hermione.

- Bon ! je viens aussi ! dit Ron après un instant.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent et qu'ils virent la personne, Ron et Hermione éclatèrent en sanglot. Harry lui, s'était déjà approché plus prêt des Mangemorts, sortit sa baguette et prononça :

« Projecto ! »

Sept mangemorts furent projeté contre une vitrine de magasin, et 4 autres contre un mur.

- « endoloris ! » s'exclama un des Mangemort.

Le sort vint frapper Harry, mais comme la dernière foie, il ne sentit rien.

- Stupide Mangemort ! s'exclama Harry.

« Endoloris ! » fit Harry.

Le Mangemort s'écroula sur le sol gémissant de douleur. Les autres Mangemorts, transplanèrent et Harry pu enfin s'approcher de la personne.

- Vous allez bien, Monsieur Weesley ? 

- Harry, c'est toi ?

- Oui, s'est moi.

Harry agita sa baguette en prononçant des formules, et Monsieur Weesley fut soigné, car il dit :

- Eh ! j'ai plus mal !

- Si vous le voulez bien, on va rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

- Harry, je ne serais jamais comment te remercier.

- Mais c'est rien !

Harry pensa très fort à Ron et transplanat avec Monsieur Weesley vers lui.

- Papa ! Harry ! Oh comme je suis content de vous voir !

Ron se précipita dans les bras de son père. Apparemment, Ron et Hermione avaient pleuré, car ils avait les yeux tout rouge.

- Oh Harry ! tu vas bien ? c'était Hermione qui serrait Harry dans ses bras.

- Merci, ça va.

^^Voilà voilà !  Une petite review s'il vous plaît !^^


	13. Le rêve

Salut !

Un petit mot pour mes très gentil revieweur et revieweuse à la fin du chapitre ! 

Bon, je fais quoi ? J'ai envoyé ce chapitre à MissBlack, pas de réponse. J'ai écris le chapitre 14, que je vais envoyer à MissBlack maintenant ! Dès qu'elle m'envoie le chapitre 13, je le publie ! Est-ce que vous voulez que je publie le chapitre 14, ou vous attendez la correction… ? Dites-moi vos choix dans les reviews !

Ce chapitre est dédié à Flavio, qui ne me laisse jamais de review, mais qui me fais ces commentaire en classe ! Bon, mauvais… mauvais… Bon !…

*

**

***

****

Chapitre 13    Le rêve 

Ron et  Hermione prirent la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer au terrier, et Mr Weesley et Harry transplanèrent. Quand ils arrivèrent, Mrs Weesley se précipita dans les bras de sont marie.

- Oh Arthur ! dit-elle en pleurant.

Tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu peur, quand l'aiguille de l'horloge s'est placée sur « En danger de mort » ! Mais comment t'as fais pour t'en sortir ?

- Moly, s'est Harry qui ma sauvé la vie. S'il n'aurait pas été là, je pense qu'à l'heure actuelle, je serai mort.

Mrs Weesley se précipita dans les bras d'Harry et le serra de toutes ses forces.

- Harry, je ne serai jamais comment te remercier, dit Mrs Weesley.

On entendis alors un bruit assourdissant, c'était Ron et Hermione.

- Mais bon sans ! Qu'est-ce qui ta pris d'arriver tout de suite après que je sois parti ? Hurla Ron.

- Je pensais que je pouvais y aller, répondit Hermione.

- Arrêtes Ron ! Dit Mrs Weesley.

- Au fet, ou sont Fred, George, Percy et Ginny ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne les ai pas mis au courent pour toi Arthur, ils doivent être dans leurs chambres.

- Hermione ?

- Oui Harry ?

- Que fais tu ici ?

- Oh ! répondit Hermione. Trois jour après que tu aies répondu à Ron, il ma invité également à passer la fin des vacance ici…

- Génial ! fit Harry.

- Maman, je vais aider Harry et Hermione a installer leurs affaires dans ma chambre.

- Allez-y, mais revenez dans une demi heure pour le dîner, dit Mrs Weesley.

Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent dans la chambre de Ron. Harry et Hermione, qui avait réduit leurs valises, n'eurent pas de problème à les transporter. 

- T'as des nouvelles de Snifl ? demanda Ron.

- Dans sa dernière lettre, il m'a dit qu'il était dans une embuscade, mais que je n'avais pas à m'en faire pour lui, qu'il allait bien.

- Ca me rassure, mais je ne suis pas sûr pour autant que ce qu'il dit soit vrai… dit Hermione songeuse.

- En tout cas, je l'espère, fit Ron.

Après que Harry et Hermione aient installé leurs affaire, ils descendirent à la cuisine. 

- Ca tombe bien que vous soyez venu plus tôt, car vous allez pouvoir m'aider à mettre les couvert ! s'exclama Mrs Weesley.

- D'accord, maman… répondit Ron.

A la fin du dîné, Fred et George appelèrent Harry.

- Harry, dit Fred. On voulait juste de dire que nous avions acheté une robe de soirée à Ron,

-  et que nous te remercions vraiment beaucoup, ajouta George.

- Mais c'est rien ! répondit Harry. Ou en est votre projet ?

- Pour le moment, nous avons envoyé nos farces et attrape à Zonko, qui va les commercialiser pour nous.

- Cette nuit là, Harry fit un rêve bien étrange.

Un chien, qui visiblement poursuivait un petit animal à long poils, et à une patte argentée… 

Les animaux courait dans une forêt bien sombre. Le petit animal filait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, mais savait bien que sa fin était proche. Au détoure d'un bosquet d'arbres, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. Le chien bondit, et parvins à immobiliser l'autre animal. 

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, une sueur froide perlant sur son front. Il resta un moment assis sur son lit pensant au rêve qu'il avait fait. 

Le chien, c'était Sirius… Le rat s'était..Quedever ! se dit-il. Pourquoi se rêve ?

Aussitôt eut-il pensé à cette question que le livre de Gryffondor apparu devant lui. Il se trouvait à la page :

Rêve prémonitoire

Tout héritier de Gryffondor, on le dont de la prémonition par les rêve. Soit, l'évènement se passe au même moment , soit, il est à venir. Dans votre cas Harry Potter, le rêve que vous avez fait, c'est produit en même temps.

Est-ce que Sirius aurait réussi a capturer Queudever ? se demanda-t-il.

Harry prit son grimoire et chuchota : questions. 

Ca a marché ! pensa Harry.

Les page du livre se mirent à tourner, et s'arrêtèrent sur : question, réponse.

************

My.Potter : Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci beaucoup !!!!! Ta review ma fait vraiment plaisir !

Océane Potter : Merci beaucoup ! Je pense que finalement, je vais continuer ! Merci vraiment beaucoup pour ton message !

mister-master : Je continue ! Des chapitre plus cours ? Tu es sûr ?

Malissandre : Salut ! merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment beaucoup encouragé !!!!!!!!! Merciiiiii !!!!!!

Juliepotter : Votre demande a été aigsocée, je continue !!!!!!! Merci pour ta review !!!!!!

Luna : Salut ! Moi, je vais te dire pourquoi j'ai appelé la licorne comme ça, car……………… je ne savais pas comment l'appeler ! J'avais vu ce nom dans la fic de Tilicho, je crois, et je me suis dit que je pourrais l'appeler pareil !

Li : Merci merci pour ta review ! Je continue !

Marjolaine : Merci pour ta review ! Moi, j'adore ta fic !!!!!!!!!! Merciiiii !

Harry Potter : Tcho ! Merci pour ta review ! Mais c'est quoi ce pseudo ? 

Rokkie : Merci pour ta review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emrah Potter


	14. Pattemolle

Salut !

Putain ! Ca a fait un bordelle pas possible ! Je l'ai publié au format Word ! Mais bon… le voilà au format HTML…

Voilà le chapitre 14, corrigé par Miss-Black ! Remerciez-là nombreux, car elle a fait vite !

Un mot pour mes très gentil reviewers à la fin !

Chapitre 14        Patmol 

Harry demanda en chuchotant au livre : Est-ce que Sirius Black a attrapé Peter Pettigrow ?

Une réponse s'afficha sur le livre : Oui…

Harry était tellement content à cette instant ! Il se leva d'un bon de son lit, courut vers celui de Ron et le réveilla.

- Ron ? réveille toi !

- Hmmmm ! Déjà l'heure, maman ? 

- Mais non, Ron c'est moi !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a George ?

- Ron c'est moi, Harry !

- Mais c'est quoi tout se bouquant ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Oh Hermione ! t'es réveillée ?

- Non, je dors encore…

- Hermione, Sniffle  a attrapé Queudver !

- Quoi ! dirent Ron et Hermione.

- Ouf, t'es réveillé Ron !

- Harry c'est génial ! dit Hermione.

- Ouais ! ajouta Ron.

- Je vais pouvoir aller vivre chez Sirius !

Ron, Hermione, que diriez vous d'aller le rejoindre ?

- Comment ? demanda Hermione.

- En transplanant ! répondit Harry.

- Super !!!! fit  Hermione.

- Bien, habillez-vous maintenant ! ordonna Harry.

- À vos ordres chef !

Harry se dépêcha de s'habiller. Il écrivit un petit mot pour Mrs Weesley, le posa sur le bureau et dit. 

- Prêt ?

- Moi, c'est bon, dit Ron.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Hermione.

- Dereck ?

- Hein ? C'est qui Dereck ?

- C'est… bien tu verras ! répondit Harry.

La valise d'Harry s'ouvrit et un serpent en sortit. 

Hermione poussa un petit cri.

- Dereck, tu veux venir avec moi ? demanda Harry.

- Heu… ouais !

Le serpent s'enroula au bras de Harry.

- Luna ?

Une magnifique petite licorne vola vers Harry.

- Bien, je crois que nous sommes au complet.

Il faut que nous ayons tous un contacte physique pour transplaner.

Ils se tinrent tous les mains. Harry pensa très fort à Sirius et transplana avec ces amis vers lui.

- Mais où il est ? demanda Ron.

- Il a une cape d'invisibilité, dit la licorne.

- Tu parle, toi ?

- Mais oui, que je parle.

Soudain, un homme apparut, tenant une cage avec un rat stupéfixé dedans.

- Harry ! Ron ! Hermione ! Que faites-vous là ?

- Harry eu un rêve prémonitoire, et nous avons transplané, informa Hermione.

Sirius jeta la cage par terre et se précipita dans les bras de Harry. Une chance que la cage soit protégé par des sorts ! 

- Oh Harry ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien, et toi ?

- Maintenant que je vous ai vu, ça va !

- Sirius Black ! Attrapez le ! Cria quelqu'un.

- Recouvre toi de la cape ! s'exclama Harry.

« ** C'est finit ! Hmmm… Je continue, ou pas ?… Reviews PLEASE !!!!!!!!!** »

***************

Juliepotter : Heu… peut-être… mais tout le monde me dit que mon histoire tourne trop rond! Je pense… heu… rien!

Mister-master : Salut! Merci pour ta review! Super ton proverbe! Si tu aimes autant les proverbes, vas sur le site http://www.proverbes-citations.com.

Miss-Black : Mais c'est rien! Merci vraiment à toi de coriger les chapitres!

Sailor digitale : Salut! J'ai lu ta fic, et elle est très bien! Sirius libre? Heu…  mais tout le monde me dit que mon histoire tourne trop rond… Je fais quoi? Je pense… heu… rien!

Emrah Potter


	15. Libre, ou pas ?

Salut !

Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je n'étais pas super en forme… j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

Remerciez Miss-Black pour sa superbe correction, car elle fait un excellent bouleau !

Moi et l'orthographe… on fait 44 !

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir !!!!!!!!! Merci à tous !!!!!!!!

Chapitre 15       Libre, ou pas ? 

Une dizaine de personne courrait vers eux. Harry voulut transplaner avec son parrain et ces amis, mais on entendit :

- « Supefix ! »

Monsieur Potter, vous allez bien ?

- Monsieur, est-il possible de se rendre au département de la justice avec Mr Black ?

- Mais…

- Croyez-moi, c'est très important.

- Bon, et bien…

L'homme fit l'éviter Sirius et demanda à Harry, Ron et Hermione de le suivre. Harry ramassa la cage, et suivit le groupe. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Cornélius Fudge, l'actuel ministre de la magie. Il s'arrêta d'un air horrifié, regarda Sirius, puis se retourna, partit en sifflotant.

- Mais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris, demanda en chuchotant Ron à Harry.

- C'est moi, dit la licorne. Je l'ai distrait.

- Mais comment t'as fait ça ? Il ne t'a même pas vu ! s'exclama Hermione.

Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation, car ils étaient arrivé.

- Bien, Mr Potter, si vous voulez bien prendre place, dit l'homme qui semblait être le juge, en lui désignant une chaise.

L'homme attacha Sirius, puis vint s'asseoir.

- Monsieur, commença Harry. Sirius Black est innocent.

- Hein ? dit l'homme. Mais vous avez perdu la tête ?

- Non, ma tête, je l'ai toujours , répondit Harry.

Écouté, j'ai la preuve ici, continua-t-il.

- Bien, montrez-moi ça !

Harry lui tendit la cage, mais elle lui paraissait bien légères.

- Oui, et puis, pourquoi cette cage serait elle la preuve ?

Harry fut stupéfait. La cage était complètement vide.

- Mais…mais…j…je… sui…suis s…sûr q…qu'il était là ! dit Harry en balbutiant.

- Mr Potter, Mr Black recevra le baiser du détraqueur ce soir.

Harry blêmit.

- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Hermione, ce n'ai pas le moment, dit Ron.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joue d'Harry.

- Monsieur, j'ai lu qu'il était possible de visualiser le ministère à l'aide d'une carte, et de voir les personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

- C'est exact, répondit-il.

- Pouvez vous me donner cette carte ?

- La voilà, dit-il en lui tendant un parchemin.

Hermione examina attentivement la carte, et s'exclama : 

- Oui !!!!!! Il est là !!!

- Quoi donc.

- Regardez-là ! Dans le bureau de Mr Malfoy !

L'homme pâlit.

Soudain, Harry disparu pour ensuite réapparaître avec le rat dans sa main.

- Il est là…

Il pointa sa baguette sur l'animal, et une lumière en sortit aussitôt.

Petit à petit, Peter Pettigrow se reformait dans la sale.

- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous administrer du Véritasum à ce rat ?

- D'ac…d'accord…

Une foie le liquide administré, Harry commença à poser ses question.

Avent qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, Lucius Malfoy apparut dans la salle.

Dès qu'il réalisa ou il se trouvait, il pâlit, et retransplana.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Peter Pettigrow.

Harry regardait le traître qui se trouvait devant lui avec un dégoût inexplicable.

- Pouvez-vous me dire qui était le gardien du secret des Potter ?

- Les Potter voulait au départ choisir Black, mais il a refusé en disant que ça serait mieux si c'était moi, car il serait la première cible de Voldemort. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que j'était déjà moi-même Mangemort.

Les Potter m'on choisit comme étant le gardien du secret. Bien sûr, dès que j'ai su, j'ai tout de suite informé mon maître, qui m'a récompensé.

- Qui était l'auteur du meurtre de 13 personnes d'il y a 14 ans ?

- Moi.

- Qui as aidé Voldemort à renaître ?

- Moi, mais j'avais besoin d'Harry Potter. Mon maître m'a récompensé avec ça, dit-il en montrant sa main.

- Bien, je crois que ça sera tout, fit Harry.

Le ministre de la justice, qui jusqu'à présent les écoutaient, était ébahit. Il se tourna vers la cheminée, et appela : Cornélius, s'il vous plaît ?

Cornélius Fudge sortit de l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Tu m'as appelé, Mondingus ?

- Oui… Sirius Black est… innocent…

- Qu…quoi ?

- Je viens d'administrer du Véritasum à Peter Pettigrow, et il a tout avoué.

- Mais… c'est pas possible ! Peter Pettigrow est mort !

- Toi, idiot qui ne croie pas à la renaissance de mon maître, sache que je suis toujours vivant !

Le ministre de la magie, qui était au bord de la dépression, interrogea à son tour Queudver… Après qu'il aie eu toutes ses preuves, il décida enfin de libérer Sirius.

- Bien, Mr Potter, votre parrain est libre… et pour nous excuser, nous lui offrons une maison à pré-au-lard, avec 500 000 Gallions. Nous informerons la gazette des Sorciers de la libération de Mr Black. Quant à ce rat, il recevra le baiser du détraqueur.

Mr Potter, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas vous avoir cru concernant le retour de « vous savez qui ».

- Oh, Monsieur, ce n'est pas grave. L'essentiel, est que nous soyons tous du même côté pour les temps sombre à venir.

- Vous avez raison !

- Pouvons nous réanimer Sirius ?

- Sans problème !

Harry pris sa baguette et murmura :

« Enervatum ! »

Sirius se réveilla et fut pétrifié de terreur en voyant le ministre de la magie en face de lui.

- Mr Black, vous allez bien ?

- Que…quoi ? Vous me demandez si je vais bien ?

- Oui ! Nous voulions juste vous informer que vous étiez libre !

Sirius ne saisi pas tout de suite. Il fit le tour de la salle du regard, et comprit quand il vit Queudever.

Il demanda :

- Moi, libre ?

- Vous avez bien compris !

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lui, libre ? Cela voulait dire que… Harry n'ira plus vivre chez ces idiots de Moldus !

- Mais ? Comment vais-je faire pour m'acheter une maison ? Je n'ai pas une noise !

Harry, Ron et Hermione sourirent à cette remarque.

- Sirius, dit Harry, Tu as une maison plus 500 000 Gallions que t'offre le ministère !

Harry se jeta dans les bras de son parrain et l'étreignît de toutes ses forces.

^^ J'ai voulu essayer de faire un chapitre drama, mais je n'ai pas réussi ! Je ne pouvais quand même… enfin vous savez… bon ! Laissez-moi des reviews SVP

!!!^^

Emrah Potter


	16. La nouvelle

Salut !

Voilà le chapitre 16, sans correction de la part de Miss-Black, car mon ordinateur a foiré !

Note pour Miss-Black : J'ai perdu toute ma boîte de réception avec mon carnet d'adresse… Pourrais tu m'envoyer ton adresse e-mail ?

Note pour tous ! : Ce chapitre est dédié à Miss-Black car elle fait des superbes correction, et à Malissandre, car sa fic est vraiment génial ! Aller la lire !

Désolé pour le temps que ça a pris, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire ! Mais maintenant, je suis en vacance !

Chapitre 16    La nouvelle 

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Harry et Sirius habitaient ensemble. Sirius habitaient dans une maison magnifique avec un immense jardin. Pour la première foie de sa vie, Harry se sentait chez lui, en sécurité. Sirius lui avait promis une surprise pour son anniversaire au moi d'octobre, car il ne pouvait avoir son cadeau avant. Luna avait expliqué à Harry que le grimoire était invisible pour les autres personnes. 

- Il n'y a que les héritier de Gryffondor qui peuvent le voire, et s'en servire, lui avait-elle dit.

Nous étions le 27 août, à cinq jours de la rentrée.

Harry allait ce coucher quand un léger bruit parvint de la fenêtre. Le jeune sorcier allât ouvrir à un hibou, qui, visiblement venait de Poudlard.

- Tien, Pourquoi quelqu'un m'écrirait-il de Poudlard ?

Harry ouvrit la lettre, et lu :

                        Cher Mr. Potter,

Nous avons une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Albus Dumbledore est décédé se matin. En faite, nous ne savons pas exactement quand , car nous l'avons que vu ce matin. Nous vous informons spécialement vous, car vous êtes une des personnes les plus rapprochée de lui. 

            Avec toutes mes condoléances, Minerva MC Gonagall, directrice adjointe.

Harry s'effondra sur son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. À cette instant, il se sentait mal, impuissant, vulnérable… Sirius arriva dans la chambre, attiré par les sanglots de son filleule. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais son visage s'assombrit quand il vit la lettre parterre. Il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de se décider de la lire.

L'homme devint pal. Sa face voilée, souvenir d'azkaban, repris sa place. Le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps s'était éteint cette nuit. Albus Dumbledore, le seul et unique sorcier que craignait Voldemort était mort, et plus personnes n'y pouvait rien.

Harry se leva d'un cou. 

- Je vais à Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-il

- Mais… Harry ? Dumbledore est mort ! On ne peut plus rien y faire ! 

Sirius avait dit ces paroles en se retenant de pleurer.

- Dumbledore n'a pas pu mourir un soir, comme ça ! Il est beaucoup trop puissant pour ça !

- Bon, tu as raison, je viens avec toi.

Sirius et Harry transplanèrent à proximité de Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la grande  porte du château. Ils entrèrent, se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. 

- Merde ! On ne connaît pas le mot de passe ! s'exclama Harry.

Il essaya :

« Chocoball ! » « Ballon gomme du bular ! » « Fondant du chaudron ! »

- Sirius, tu crois qu'il a mis comme mot de passe le nom d'une sucrerie Moldu ?

Soudain, la gargouille pivota.

- Moldus ? se demanda Harry.

Ils gravirent les marches qui menaient au bureau de Dumbledore. Harry frappa à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une MC Gonagall avec les yeux bouffit.

- M…M…Mr. B…Black! Q…que voulez vous!

- Madame, dit Harry. Il n'est pas méchant, il n'a rien fait !

Apparemment, s'en était trop pour elle, elle s'évanouît. Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, vint se placer devant eux, comme si il voulait leurs indiquer un chemin.

- Viens, j'ai l'impression qu'il nous indique quelque chose… dit harry.

Ils suivirent le phénix, qui s'arrêta devant un mur, au fond de la pièce. Il siffla une note, et le mur s'ouvrit. Harry et Sirius traversèrent le passage, et se retrouvèrent dans les appartement de Dumbledore.

Fumseck les conduisit jusqu'à une porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle même. Dumbledore était couché sur son lit, les yeux clos, l'aire paisible. Harry se mit à pleurer. Dumbledore était mort, et plus rien ne pouvait y changer. Sirius, lui était livide. 

Fumseck siffla une jolie note qui ramena l'attention des deux hommes à lui. Le phénix pinta du bec une enveloppe sur la table. Harry s'en saisit et l'ouvrit en pensant qu'une lettre y serait. Au lieu de ça, un homme vieux se matérialisa. 

- P…pro…professeur Dumbledore ?

Harry ne pu continuer sa phrase que le vieille homme se mis à parler.

- Harry, si tu vois ça, cela veut dire que je suis mort. Je voulais juste t'informer que j'ai essayé de te traiter comme mes autres élèves mais ça a été très difficile. Tu es un sorcier très puissant, tu vaincras Voldemort. À ma mort, je te fais dont de mes pouvoir. Tu sentiras un changement quand tu les recevras.

Si tu ne crois pas à ma mort, tu peux aller à ma recherche. Je pense que tu en as les compétences. Prends bien soin de Luna, elle est très importante.

******************

S'il vous plaît, laissez moi des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et c'est se qui fait que je continue ! Plus j'ai des reviews, plus je vais vite ! 

Mon ordi :

- * Qu'est ce que tu insinue ? *

Moi :

- Oh, mais rien rien !

Merci à tous pour les reviews !!!!!!!

@+ !!!!!!!!

                        Emrah Potter


	17. Dumbledore

Salut !

Désolé si j'ai pris du temps, mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration ! Avant de lire ce chapitre, sachez que c'est grâce à Malissandre que je l'ai publié ! J'aurai voulu le faire plus long mais il fallait absolument que je le poste aujourd'hui, sinon… Enfin bon.

Je remercie vraiment tous mes reviewer et revieweuse !

Je suis désolé Miss Black, mais je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer ce chapitre, car j'avais comme qui dirai… une obligation de le poster aujourd'hui !

**Chapitre 17 :          Dumbledore**

Une fois que l'hologramme disparu, une lettre apparu sur le bureau du directeur. Harry s'en saisi et lu : 

Cher Harry,

Je t'explique ce qui se passe concernant les pouvoirs que tu recevras dès que tu auras terminé de lire cette lettre. Il y a environs 1 moi, à la renaissance de Voldemort, j'ai utilisé un sortilège de conservation de pouvoir. Ce sortilège me permet de transférer mes pouvoirs vers qui je veux à ma mort. Je t'ai choisi. Si tu ne reçois pas les pouvoirs, si tu ne sens pas de changement immédiat, cela veut dire que je ne suis pas mort, ce qui est impossible, car sinon la lettre n'aurait pu apparaître.

                        Ton directeur, Albus Dumbledore.

Au moment ou il termina de lire, une sensation étrange se produisit. Harry sentait sa puissance magique augmenter. Il avait reçut les pouvoirs de Dumbledore, il n'y avait plus de doute, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps était définitivement mort. Le jeune sorcier eu soudain une idée. Il ne croyait pas à la mort de Dumbledore. Pour lui, Dumbledore ne pouvait mourir si simplement. Harry se dirigea vers le corps de son mentor et l'examina. Il prit sa baguette et murmura « Finit Incantatum ». Le corps d'Albus Dumbledore partit en fumée. Sirius s'écria : 

- Mais t'es complètement débile ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! 

- Sirius, dit Harry tout calme. Dumbledore n'est pas mort.

Même Harry ne croyait pas à ce qu'il disait, mais il avait bien une hypothèse. Ce corps avait été créé par un sort de duplication. Ce n'était pas le véritable corps du sorcier. Non, le véritable corps, était au prêt de… Voldemort. Harry sentait en lui une petite présence, très faible… mais assez pour qu'il puisse la sentire. Toutes les affaires du sorcier étaient là.  Même sa baguette était osée sur son bureau. Certes, Dumbledore était très puissant, ne disait-on pas qu'il était le seul sorcier que Voldemort craignait ? Il pouvait pratiquer certain sort sans baguette, mais il n'avait aucune chance contre Voldemort, plus puissant que jamais.

Harry eu soudain très mal à la tête. Sa cicatrice se mis à lui brûler le front atrocement. Peu à peu, des images se dessinèrent. Maintenant, Harry se trouvait dans un cachot, avec couché devant lui un homme mort. Mort ? Non. Il avait un nombre incomptable de lésion, mais l'homme respirait. Harry se rendit conte qu'il s'agissait de Dumbledore. Il essaya de parlé, mais il se rendit très vite conte qu'il était dans une espèce de rêve. Harry revint à la réalité en sentant des tapes sur son visage. 

- Harry ! Harry ! Réveille-toi !

Sirius était penché vers lui et lui donnait des tapes sur le visage. Apparemment, Harry était tombé. Il se releva avec peine et expliqua sa prémonition. Sirius l'écoutait attentivement.

- Sirius ? Tu crois que ça se passait pendant que j'ai eu cette prémonition, ou c'est à venir.

- Je n'en sais rien, Harry.

Harry appela son grimoire de Gryffondor et le consultât. Sachant que Sirius ne le voyait pas il ne posa pas ces questions à haute voix. 

Ce qu'il avait vu dans sa prémonition  se passait en ce moment.

- Sirius, il faut que l'on sorte Dumbledore de ce pétrin.

- Comment ? On ne sait pas ou il est !

- Si, Sirius. Moi, je le sais !

- Mais tu ne peux pas y aller, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

- Ne m'énerve pas, s'il te plaît ! Tu veux le sauver, oui ou non ?

- Oui…

- Bon, alors attend moi ici. Si je ne suis pas de retour d'ici 2 heures, envoie quelqu'un à ma recherche.

- En plus tu veux aller tout seul ?

Sirius ne pu continuer, Harry avait disparu.

- Mais comment a-t-il fait pour transplanner de l'intérieur du château !

Harry se retrouva devant la pierre tombal ou il avait été attaché un moi plutôt.  Il avait dû visualiser cet endroit pour pouvoir y transplaner. Harry siffla une note et son serpent ainsi que Luna apparurent.

- Bien, restez avec moi, je risque d'avoir besoin de vous.

Dereck s'enroula à son poignet, et Luna se posa sur son épaule. Harry supposât que le manoir de Voldemort devait être proche d'ici. Il sentait maintenant plus la présence de Dumbledore. Sa cicatrice le brûlait atrocement, signe que Voldemort était très furieux.

^^Vous voulez pas me laisser une petite Review ?^^


	18. Prisonniers

Salut à tous !

Voici mon chapitre 18, je ne l'ai personnellement pas trop aimé. Je voulais juste tous vous remercier pour toutes vos gentille reviews, elle me font vraiment plaisir !

Ah oui, je voulais juste vous dire aussi que j'ai téléchargé le deuxième film HP avec le programme Emule, la qualité du son est médiocre, mais celle de l'image est pas mal.

Bon, je n'en ai pas fait depuis le début de ma fic, mais je crois que c'est obligatoire, …………… Voici mon disclaimer !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf certains personnages, et l'histoires bien sûr !

Chapitre 18       Prisonniers 

Harry marcha pendant une petite dizaine de minute entre des tombes des gens qu'il ne connaissaient pas. Il se laissait guider par la minuscule présence qu'il sentait de Dumbledore. Le vieux directeur devait être dans un très mauvais état, et Harry pressa le pat. L'héritier de Gryffondor aperçu enfin, au sommet d'une petite colline un manoir sinistre. Harry escalada la petite colline pour enfin se trouver en face d'un portail. Il posa sa main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir mais sa cicatrice le brûla horriblement. Le jeune sorcier n'en pouvait plus, il se laissa tombé. Puis, il entendit une respiration saccadée, un peu comme un rahl. Il sentit que quelqu'un le soulevait, mais bien trop faible il ne fît rien pour s'en débarrasser. Puis, Harry entendit à nouveau la voix de sa mère.

- Non, pas Harry ! Prenez-moi à sa place ! Je vous en supplie, pas Harry !

- Pouce toi, idiote !

Harry perdît connaissance. Quand il se réveilla, il était sur un sole dure, un gou âpre dans sa bouche. Il voulut voir ou il était, mais il prît vite connaissance que quelqu'un lui avait ôté ces lunettes. Il les cherchât à tâtons, mais il ne les trouva pas. Harry se demanda ou il se trouvait. Soudain, les souvenir lui revinrent, et, par précaution, il cherchât sa baguette. Il ne la trouva pas.

- Mais j'ai été débile de penser que cet enfoiré de Voldemort me laisserait ma baguette ! Dit-il comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un.

- Harry ? Harry c'est bien toi ?

- Professeur Dumbledore? C'est vous? Mais ou êtes vous ? Et ou sommes-nous.

- Harry, nous sommes quelque part dans les cachots de Voldemort. Chute, je crois qu'ils arrivent !

En effet, Harry put entendre des pats qui raisonnait en leurs directions. Quelques secondes plus tard, un cliquetis se fît entendre et un homme vêtu de noire entrât. Il se dirigeât vers Dumbledore et murmura :

- Je viens vous punire de votre existence. Cela ne vous dérange pas, j'espère.

- Lucius…

- Oui, Dumbledore. Tu m'as reconnu.

Bon, je commence. « Endoloris ! »

Lucius Malfoy continua comme ça pendant en tous cas 5 minutes. Harry cherchait désespérément un moyen de sortire son mentor de cet endroit.

- Arrêtez ! Criât Harry.

- Tien tien, Potter. Vous me paraissez bien pressé… 

Pour un vieux sorcier comme ce fou de Dumbledore un « crucifix » serait mortel, et mon maître à besoin de lui… mais pour vous, Potter, vous souffrirez mille mort, mais vous ne mourrez pas… c'est ainsi que dit la prophétie… vous allez enfin me le payer pour l'autre fois sur le Chemin de Travers… « Crucifix ! » s'exclama Lucius Malfoy en pointant sa baguette sur Harry.

- Dumbledore murmura un « Non…* avant de s'évanouire.

Cela était bien pire que les « Endoloris ». En effet, ces sorts provoquaient même des hémorragies. Le sang coulait à présent de la bouche de Harry. Une haine incroyable s'emparât alors du jeune sorcier. Dans une force incroyable, la baguette de Lucius Malfoy explosa dans sa main. L'homme lui-même fut projeté contre le mûr. Il tombât assommé parterre. Harry se leva, une énergie nouvelle s'étant emparée de lui. Il levât sa main, et murmurât : « Atchio baguette magique » ! (Heu… comme je l'ai sur ment dit je ne sais combien de fois, mais je me répète, je n'ai pas lu les livres, j'ai pu uniquement les écouter, je ne sais donc pas l'orthographe des sorts ! Si vous ne savez pas pour quoi, référez-vous au chapitre 1, à la note, plus précisément.) 

***************************************************************************

Voldemort était assis sur son fauteuil, sculetant la baguette d'Harry. Il voulait connaître un moyen d'enlever la plume qui se trouvait dans sa baguette, car en étant présente, Voldemort ne pouvait réaliser de duel avec Harry. Il pointa sa propre baguette sur celle du jeune homme, mais elle disparut.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Bon, je vous l'accorde, ce chapitre était vraiment nul ! Je ne l'ai pas du tout aimé quand je l'ai écrit. Mais même si c'est négatif, vous voulez pas me… enfin… me laisser une ptite review ? Hein ?


	19. Comment télécharger le 2ème film HP?

Salut !

Non, je suis désolé, c'est pas le chapitre 19, vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça m'énerve quand c'est les autres qui font ça ! Mais bon. J'ai reçu 3 mails, plus une review pour savoir comment télécharger le deuxième film HP, donc voici comment faire.

Ah oui, mon chapitre 19 remplacera ce message.

Pour télécharger le film, il faut déjà avoir un programme qui permet de télécharger des données sur un serveur Donkey. En français, il y a Emule. Vous pouvez l'obtenir sur www.telecharger.com.

Ensuite, il faut l'installer. Après installation, il faut configurer les serveurs. Pour se faire, il faut connaître l'adresse IP de ces derniers. Si vous voulez, je peux vous envoyer un fichier de serveur déjà configuré. Il suffit de m'écrire à hpotter@tiscali.ch, et je vous l'enverrai. Après, c'est tout, ouvrez le programme, puis cliquez sur rechercher, tapez Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets et c'est bon !

ATTENTION : La vidéo au total doit faire environs 1,5 GO. Il y a deux fichiers à télécharger ! Si vous avez pas l'ADSL, laissez tomber, ça prendrai des mois ! Ah oui, il s'agit de voix canadienne.

Si vous avez une question, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.


End file.
